Shall we dance?
by Kirino Sora
Summary: En el corazón de Sharon vivía un sentimiento el cual era incapaz de darle un nombre, a pesar de los años que lo llevaba consigo. Desconocía su procedencia, su antigüedad y su naturaleza. De dónde venía, cuándo vino y cómo apareció ante ella. Lo único que podía corroborar, sin temor a equivocarse, era que habían estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.


En el corazón de Sharon vivía un sentimiento el cual era incapaz de darle un nombre, a pesar de los años que lo llevaba consigo. Desconocía su procedencia, su antigüedad y su naturaleza. De dónde venía, cuándo vino y cómo apareció ante ella. Lo único que podía corroborar, sin temor a equivocarse, era que habían estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. Ellos, sin embargo, jamás decidieron hablarse hasta ese día, en el momento en que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, así como de la nostalgia que le transmitía. Fue entonces cuando un antiguo sueño olvidado emergió de su caja de los recuerdos, y con él varias emociones cándidas e ignoradas.

Sharon le preguntó si le apetecía bailar allí con ella, en ese balcón donde se encontraban los dos solos, aun conociendo que rechazaría su invitación. A Break le fueron dotadas numerosas destrezas, y a cambio de ellas no le otorgaron otras, tales como el baile. Se le daba fatal bailar, no hacía falta que lo demostrara para saberlo; su naturaleza solitaria le impedía ir al ritmo de nadie, cosa que a él no parecía importarle mucho. Pese a ello, le preguntó, tal vez porque en su interior tuvo esperanzas de que dijera que sí, aunque estas fueran tan pequeñas como las posibilidades de bailar con él. Pensó que, por ser una ocasión especial, habría una excepción. Que caería un milagro.

Realmente lo esperó.

Lo que cayó, sin embargo, extinguió todo a su paso. Un meteorito que se descompuso en muchos, muchos pedazos.

–No veo nada.

* * *

–¡Pero quiero llevarlos!

–Cuando sea mayor podrá hacerlo, señorita. Todo el tiempo que usted quiera.

–¡Pero quiero llevarlos ahora! ¡Mamá los lleva todo el día!

–La ama Shelly ya es mayor para usarlos, señorita. Y está acostumbrada a ellos. Sabes que si no está acostumbrada le pueden hacer pupita, ¿cierto?

–Con más razón para que los use antes. ¡Y mi mamá no es mayor!

–No lo quería decir en ese sentido, señorita...

–¿Ocurre algo, Sra. Miranda?

–¡Oh, Liam! ¡Llega usted en un buen momento!

Al principio, al joven le invadió un mal presentimiento acerca de todo aquello, pero pensó que realmente necesitaba de su ayuda, de modo que se acercó hacia ellas, ignorante e inseguro, esperando poder comprender lo que sucedía. Y, ciertamente, su llegada tuvo que ser oportuna para la mujer porque, desde su perspectiva, se veía muy nerviosa. Más nerviosa de lo que solía estar. Aunque también era cierto que todo le causaba pánico como consecuencia de su extrema inseguridad, provocada a su vez por su enorme torpeza.

–Por favor, ayúdeme a hacer entrar en razón a la Srta. Sharon –le rogó casi con súplica en su voz, lo cual para Liam, quien no era más que un adolescente y ella una adulta como dios manda, resultaba incómodo–. Lleva un buen rato insistiéndome en que quiere calzar tacones y se lo he negado, pero no da su brazo a torcer.

–¿Pero por qué no puedo? –protestó Sharon.

–Ya se lo he dicho, señorita. Aún es demasiado pronto para usted y no quiero que se haga daño mientras camina. Además, si llegara a faltar a alguna clase de baile por ello, su profesora no me lo perdonaría. –Su palidez se hacía cada vez más notable cuanto más hablaba o en todo caso, susurraba. Ni qué decir que el motivo oculto de todo aquello era contener en la medida de lo posible la ira de la profesora de baile, de clases estrictas y duro carácter. En parte lo comprendía; a él también le asustaba a veces.

–Srta. Sharon, estoy de acuerdo con la Sra. Miranda. Pienso que aún no es momento para que lleve este tipo de calzado.

–Pero...

–Señorita, no haga esto más difícil de lo que ya es –le dijo la Sra. Miranda, no con la intención de regañarla, sino de hacerle ver que se preocupaba por ella.

Sharon, en cambio, bajó la mirada y apretó la falda de su vestido. Estaba a punto de hacer pucheros.

–Pero de verdad quiero ponérmelos... Quiero poder ser capaz de bailar con ellos... Como hace mamá.

–Srta. Sharon...

Liam agachó la cabeza y se encontró con la pequeña Sharon. No había cambiado mucho desde que vivía prácticamente en la mansión Rainsworth, esperando una respuesta por parte de la Sra. Shelly hacia la «carta de desafío» que su amo Rufus le pidió entregar. La veía casi todos los días, y veía, por tanto, la vitalidad con la cual había sido bendecida. La señorita Sharon había crecido feliz y con una familia que la quería mucho. También su educación era buena, como se esperaba al pertenecer a uno de los cuatro grandes ducados; de modo que no tendía a comportarse impulsivamente, sino con gracia y serenidad, como todas las mujeres a lo largo de la historia de los Rainsworth. Había ocasiones, sin embargo, en las que su candidez no podía contenerse, volviéndose por tanto caprichosa y testaruda. Lo propio en uno de su edad –no es que él la superara por mucho, pero al poseer más años que ella no podía evitar sentirse mayor.

Aún no comprendía del todo las razones por las cuales Sharon deseaba con tanta insistencia llevar tacones, y, tenía que decirlo, no es que entendiera su desespero femenino por calzarlos. Pero, en el fondo, compartía esa sensación de querer sentirte más mayor, más maduro. Sentirte como si el mundo pudiera confiar en ti, poseer responsabilidades... Muchas veces incluso actuó como si se tratara de un adulto; era un sentimiento de lo más reconfortante. De modo que, tal y como le dictaba el corazón, Liam soltó un profundo suspiro y le sonrió a la pequeña.

–Realmente no puedo con usted.

–¡Liam!

–No se preocupe, todo estará bien. Y si algo sucede, asumiré toda la responsabilidad. ¿Está de acuerdo con estas condiciones, Sra. Miranda?

La mujer abrió la boca para protestar pero, tras deliberar aquello más tranquilamente, fue incapaz de cuestionar nada. Al fin y al cabo, eran todo ventajas. Así, apretó los labios y asintió en silencio. Ya no había vuelta atrás, pensó Liam.

A continuación, se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que la pequeña y, sonriente, le dijo:

–Entonces hagámoslo de esta manera: podrá llevarlos por un día, pero solo uno; a cambio, dejará de darle problemas a la Sra. Miranda. ¿Me puede prometer eso?

Con gran energía en su voz, Sharon le dio su palabra con un «¡Lo prometo!»

–Bien. La otra condición es que tan pronto como le duelan, quíteselos cuanto antes. Si no puede jurar esto último me temo que ni la Sra. Miranda ni yo podremos estar de acuerdo.

Liam se sentía inseguro ante la respuesta de Sharon, veloz e impaciente, pero decidió no insistir más en ello. Prefería pensar que iba a tener presente sus condiciones y que no haría nada peligroso. ¿Qué tanto mal podían hacer un par de zapatos con un poco de tacón? Cuanto más se lo preguntaba, más inofensivos le parecían.

De repente, sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo que casi hizo que cayera al suelo. Había sido la pequeña Sharon, quien lo estaba abrazando fuertemente y con la cara oculta en su pecho. Ese gesto puso a Liam muy nervioso.

–¿¡... Srta. Sharon!?

–¡Muchas gracias, Liam! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

No la podía ver, pero lo más seguro es que estuviera sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tal y como lo sentía en el movimiento de su cabeza, que giraba de derecha a izquierda. Y en efecto; una vez se separó de él y se marchó corriendo por su lado, la vio con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Fue solo por un segundo, sin embargo, el color de sus mejillas y el contorno de sus labios se presentaron muy nítidos frente a sus sentidos. Después, solo quedaron dos cosas: su diminuta espalda y su pelo ondeándose con el viento. No se volteó en ningún momento, Sharon simplemente fue alejándose con sus zapatos planos a través de la hierba verde y fértil de la primavera. Ya no corría con botas, ni vestía un grueso abrigo, ni dejaba profundas huellas sobre la nieve; ni cabía decir que el invierno había terminado, pero, de alguna forma, Liam se había acostumbrado a esa vista de color blanco.

–Vaya, vaya... –Sonrió la Sra. Miranda–. No sabía que podía sonreír de esa manera, Liam. ¿Tan feliz le ha hecho?

Él no supo qué contestarle, por lo que se mantuvo callado, aún con la vista clavada en el camino por el que la señorita se fue.

–Me alegra verla tan feliz como usted, pero aún tengo mis dudas. ¿Seguro que ha sido una buena idea?

Puede que no fuera nada profesional, sin embargo, a Liam no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa que «No lo sé, Sra. Miranda. No lo sé», mientras sus inquietudes se apoderaban de su ser. Luego pensaba en lo feliz que se veía Sharon, y se le pasaba. Tal vez no había actuado mal después de todo.

* * *

Primero creyó que se trataba de una evasiva. Una excusa suya para no bailar con ella, o tal vez para no hacer el ridículo ahí en medio. Pero después no le pareció una broma, que lo decía totalmente en serio. Sus palabras no hicieron más que emerger sus miedos infundados.

–No veo... señorita.

Incrédula, se volvió hacia él. Ese único movimiento de girarse y mirarlo le provocó gran incertidumbre, una ansiedad irreprimible. Como la sensación de tener un mal constante al acecho. Sharon esperaba que, al enfrentar directamente sus dudas, sus sospechas, sus ilusiones nacidas en su imaginación, solo fueran eso: una sombra, una ficción. Que Break intuiría inmediatamente la inquietud que se agitaba ahora mismo en su corazón. Pero no dijo nada, no hizo nada. No se movió, no la miró. Solo se quedó apoyado en el balcón a la vez que sostenía su bastón.

–¿Qué... dices?

O así lo creyó nuevamente; al poco rato comprendió que era al revés. Donde se estaba apoyando en realidad era en el bastón.

–No...

Y su supuesta broma era la pura verdad. Sharon contuvo una exclamación.

–Pero...

Hubo un momento en el que sus manos, aferradas en su vestido, comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos, a no ver. No ver la realidad de la cual estaba compuesto el mundo ahora mismo, el mismo mundo que Break no sería capaz de contemplar más.

* * *

Hasta hace pocos días, el suelo estuvo inundado por la nieve inmaculada, y ahora que lo veía todo de color verde le resultaba chocante. Para Kevin Regnard, su mundo solo estuvo compuesto de gris y blanco, y así se mantuvo desde que despertó frente a las puertas del Abismo controladas por los Rainsworth hasta la llegada de la primavera. Meses en los cuales la pureza de la nieve y la blancura de sus vendas le hacían evocar su estancia en el Abismo y cómo huyó de él. Tampoco era capaz de no recordar la petición que le encargó la joven de blanco, la Voluntad del Abismo, antes de desmayarse; ni de cómo su ojo izquierdo quedó retenido en aquel lugar, sin poder recuperarlo. Durante esos tres meses comprendió, además, las intenciones egoístas que movieron su corazón y sus acciones, que le hicieron matar y querer cambiar el pasado. Cuando comprendió que lo que buscaba era alivio, no pudo evitar ser consumido por la desesperación. Se sentía descorazonado. Por no salvar a su amo, por no salvar a la única hija que quedó de aquello. Por no evitar el trágico desenlace de la familia Sinclair y, sobre todo, por haber querido manipular el hilo que unía el pasado con el futuro. No podía perdonarse a sí mismo, incluso si el paso de estación parecía querer hacerle olvidar su sentimiento de culpa.

Y aun así, todavía era capaz de sentir el perdón dentro de él. Porque era la Sra. Shelly la que se procuraba de ello. Como si quisiera proporcionarle ese alivio que buscó y no pudo conseguir.

En efecto, había ocasiones incluso en las que, de forma instintiva, la buscaba con la mirada por los jardines internos de la mansión como ahora. Se había vuelto una manía suya, seguramente porque ahí era donde casi siempre se cruzaban, o mejor dicho, comenzaron a encontrarse desde que ella le forzó a separarse de su ventana. Tenía que ser por la costumbre, pensaba. Hasta que no la buscaba, olvidaba que no siempre se hallaba fuera, que su condición la obligaba a permanecer en cama, tal y como había sucedido durante estos últimos días. Realizaba una visita casual de vez en cuando, pero aún había algo que le hacía rehuir de su habitación; posiblemente, la idea de considerarse todavía un infiltrado, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con ellos.

Al menos, Kevin lo sentía de esa forma. Luego estaba su hija Sharon, que siempre se acercaba a él corriendo, tan casualmente que, no sabía por qué, lo llamaba «Hermanito» –puede que fuera porque aún no le había dicho su nombre a la jovencita; ni a ella ni al resto, quienes en vano habían tratado de estar en buenos términos con él.

De hecho, juraría haber escuchado un «Hermanito» allá a lo lejos. Y, efectivamente, había sido la pequeña Sharon, quien estaba corriendo hacia él y haciendo repiquetear todo el pasillo con pasos retumbantes.

–¡Hermanito! –Su voz resonó por todo el cuadrilátero que conformaba el pasillo y el cual rodeaba el jardín. Como otras veces, se escuchó llena de vitalidad, agitada y, sobre todo, alegre. «Ah... Tan cándida...»

Lo primero que hizo Kevin cuando oyó aquello fue palidecer; luego, le invadió el deseo de huir. Pero se contuvo. No debía de evitarla solo porque le hiciera evocar a las hijas de su antiguo amo. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, mientras él estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones, Sharon ya lo había alcanzado.

–¿Qué... estabas... haciendo? –le preguntó la pequeña a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aire.

–Nada realmente –se limitó a decir, indiferente.

–Te acompaño.

Kevin no respondió y, en silencio, continuó caminando hacia ninguna parte. No era la primera vez que ella le seguía, mas no terminaba de acostumbrarse ni creía que fuera a hacerlo nunca. Así de mal se le daba tratar con los niños; no le desagradaban, era solo que no sabía cómo tratarlos. De vez en cuando se volvía para mirarla de reojo, pero nada más. En ningún momento procuró acompasar su ritmo al de ella, principalmente porque era de los que se acostumbraban a ir solos y, por tanto, no era capaz de adaptarse a la velocidad de los demás. Él se limitaba a caminar hacia adelante, y si ella quería seguirlo, que lo hiciera. Y de igual modo se aplicaba a la inversa: él no tenía por qué ir a la par que ella. No era un acuerdo mutuo y, por supuesto, no había ningún compromiso por parte de ambos; y, aunque jamás aclararon esto, de alguna manera, se complementaban, se entendían... Era una pareja extraña.

Por eso a Kevin no le extrañó en absoluto que Sharon se detuviera de pronto. Al contrario: él prosiguió con su camino. Y así habría continuado si no fuera porque decidió, sin ninguna razón en particular, voltear discretamente para mirarla. Fue en ese momento cuando no pudo evitar detenerse para, poco después, aproximarse a ella.

–¿... Sucede algo? –No pudo evitar preguntar, con expresión seria.

–No, nada. No tienes por qué esperarme. Ya te alcanzaré enseguida.

Con una sonrisa dijo eso, pero él no pudo creer en sus palabras. Al contrario, corroboró que algo no iba bien en ella, como si le fuera complicado el simple acto de permanecer en pie. Al menos, así lo intuía al contemplar su rostro empañado de sudor.

Dejando a un lado a Kevin, Sharon procedió nuevamente a andar, sin embargo, al primer paso se detuvo. O mejor dicho, no tuvo otra que detenerse. Ese fue su gran error, el que hizo que él se diera cuenta de cierto detalle.

De este modo, se arrodilló. Tomó uno de los pies de la joven con sus manos y, a continuación, contemplarlo con atención y recelo. Todo de manera imprevista.

–¿Tacones? ¿Por qué los...?

Pero no pudo acabar la frase por esquivar la patada que iba dirigida a su cara. Solo le faltaba que, con ese tacón, se quedara sin su otro ojo. Sharon, como consecuencia de su acción, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

–¡Qué grosero, hermanito! ¡No puedes levantar así como así las faldas de las señoritas! No es de caballeros –bramó la niña a la vez que se agarraba a las telas de su vestido, roja roja roja como una fresa. Él solo pudo rodar el ojo y suspirar para sus adentros. «Hay que ver... Ya la están educando como toda una mujer», se dijo para sí.

Sharon trató de levantarse por sí misma y lo consiguió por unos instantes; a los pocos segundos cayó de nuevo. Le tendió la mano, mas ella siguió intentándolo en vano. Kevin volvió a tomar su pie –con otra patada como resultado– y le quitó los zapatos, fuente de peligro para su cara y su ojo.

–Como me imaginaba, tiene una rozadura. ¿Por qué no se ha ido inmediatamente a cambiar de calzado?

–Porque... realmente quería llevarlos.

A la cara de Kevin le faltó emoción, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Francamente, no lo entendía. Solo dejó guiarse por su instinto y su sentido común, y eso era no devolverle esas armas de doble filo a la joven. No solo lo mataría con ellos, sino que, si continuaba calzándolos, la Sra. Shelly le mataría de verdad.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y, sin pedir permiso, la puso contra su espalda y se la llevó a borricate. No tener los pies en el suelo le produjo una gran inseguridad a la joven. Quería bajarse desesperadamente, de modo que le golpeó con sus diminutos puños, le exigió; no obstante él, con expresión de indiferencia, la ignoró y continuó caminando hacia quién sabe dónde.

–Bájame ya, hermanito. En serio, estoy bien. No me duele nada.

–¿Seguro?

Por unos instantes, sin soltarla, permitió que la joven apoyara los pies en el pavimento y, cuando lo hizo, le sobrevino un gran dolor, por lo que pudo deducir de su expresión. Entre lágrimas, Sharon infló los mofletes.

–¿Lo entiende? Así que deje de protestar y compórtese como una niña buena.

Sin poder decirle nada, entre lágrimas Sharon infló los mofletes y se rindió. Eso sí, antes de emprender de nuevo la marcha, jaló levemente de sus largos pelos. «Por llamarme niña», se justificó. A continuación, escondió su rostro y su vergüenza tras su espalda. Ese gesto le produjo una profunda nostalgia. «Ellas también solían esconderse cuando se hacían daño», fue lo que pensó. «Tanto su debilidad como su impotencia, no permitían reflejarla a menudo».

Porque, si algo compartían los adultos y los niños, era que se trataban de seres avergonzados de ellos mismos y de los fallos cometidos. Kevin Regnard no era la excepción a la regla.

Podía aceptar que los muertos no iban a regresar a la vida, pero eso no le devolvería la razón. Un motivo para seguir viviendo.

En ese momento, en medio de sus cavilaciones, una voz apagada le habló al oído:

–¿Me vas a llevar a la habitación de mamá?

Kevin tardó en responder.

–¿Por qué no debería?

–Porque se va a enfadar.

–¿No sería eso lo normal? Eres su querida hija.

Sharon no dijo nada. Se aferró más fuerte a su espalda, sin levantar la cabeza.

–Hermanito –le llamó repentinamente. No sonaba muy alegre–, ¿se va a poner triste? –Esta vez fue Kevin quien permaneció callado–. No era mi intención ponerla triste. Solo quería acostumbrarme lo más pronto posible a llevar los mismos zapatos que mamá. ¿Sabes? A ella le gusta mucho bailar, y se ve muy contenta cuando lo hace. Y muy guapa. Cuando hay una fiesta, a mamá le salen muchas lucecitas de colores, brilla mucho. Realmente deberías verla bailar algún día, es muy buena.

–¿Ah, sí? –Pudo sentir cómo ella asentía, con la frente aún apoyada sobre su espalda.

–Sí, pero... –Se detuvo un rato–. Últimamente no baila mucho. Porque tiene que estar en la cama durmiendo. Seguro que debe de estar aburriéndose mucho. Pensé que, cuando estuviera mejor, querría volver a bailar. Por eso quería ponérmelos: quería acostumbrarme y bailar con ellos puestos junto a mamá. Creía que eso iba a alegrarla un montón.

Kevin oyó cómo la pequeña sorbía discretamente su nariz; tratando de actuar como una señorita, lo más seguro es que no deseara que nadie la viera, de modo que no se volvió en ningún momento. Sin embargo, la situación le incomodaba. Definitivamente, no sabía cómo tratar a los niños. Sobre todo cuando lloraban.

«Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que hacía para hacer que ellas dejaran de llorar?». No recordaba haber hecho nada especial por ello. Solo...

 _«En el fondo eres muy amable. Realmente te preocupas por los demás, incluso si dices que lo haces por ti. Porque, después de todo, no somos capaces de vivir únicamente para nosotros mismos»_

¿Quién le había dicho esas palabras? Ahora no era capaz de recordarlo con claridad.

Se le daba mal lidiar con los niños y, sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, decidió intentarlo. Así era como se lo dictaba su interior. Una sensación a la cual no era capaz de dar nombre.

–No sé cómo se pondrá la Sra. Shelly cuando se entere de esto, pero pienso que, si te duelen, lo lógico sería no llevarlos.

–Liam me lo dijo también: que si me dolían, que me los quitase.

–Pues claro que iba a decir eso. A ver... –Kevin se detuvo a pensar en sus siguientes palabras; no buscaba sonar excesivamente severo–. No sé nada de tacones, pero supongo que esas cosas necesitan su tiempo. Aún tienes mucho tiempo para seguir creciendo y acostumbrarte. Además –añadió–, los zapatos no están para hacernos daño, sino para permitirnos caminar adonde queramos. Porque, si no fuera así, ¿no estaríamos todos descalzos?

Sharon volvió a asentir en silencio.

–Bueno... Aunque al final quien decide eres tú. Tú te los pones, tú te los quitas. Por ti como si fueras descalza y tiraras los zapatos bien lejos. La cosa es no hacer de ellos una restricción, ¿no? Solo... Corre por donde te plazca. Como sueles hacer.

–Eso último ha sonado como si solamente hiciera lo que quisiera...

Con ella detrás de él, Kevin era incapaz de ver su rostro; lo más probable es que se sintiera en parte ofendida, en parte aliviada, y en parte avergonzada, con la frente aún apoyada sobre su espalda. No la veía y no creía necesitarlo para saberlo. Que, si bien ahora no era más de una niña, como todos, algún día iba a crecer, y entonces se transformaría en algo diferente a lo que era actualmente. En el fondo, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad con respecto a su evolución.

En ese preciso instante, con las manos apoyadas fuertemente sobre sus hombros y con voz suave, casi imperceptible, Sharon se dirigió a él:

–Oye, hermanito, cuando mi pie sane, ¿podremos bailar algún día?

–Por supuesto. Seguro que pronto podrá bailar junto a su ma... Vaya, se ha quedado dormida.

Ella no podía escucharle, sin embargo se lo dijo, tal vez precisamente porque no iba a ser capaz de oírle. Un secreto que, en definitiva, se llevaría a la tumba.

–Me gusta verla correr libremente por los jardines, señorita.

Lo que él no sabía tampoco, y que probablemente Sharon se llevaría también a la tumba, era que: primero, la pregunta en realidad iba dirigida a él; y segundo, en realidad aún estaba despierta, escuchando. Roja roja roja, como rosas blancas pintadas de fuego.

* * *

«Ah, lo sabía. Aún no debía decírselo».

Ya no era capaz de verla y no lo necesitaba para comprender que la señorita lo estaba asimilando, que estaba temblando. Percibir estas percepciones a través del aire resultaba más duro que verla directamente por medio de los ojos. Se sentía sumido en la incertidumbre, con ningún otro apoyo además de su bastón, sus dos piernas y el balcón donde se sentaba. El resto, solo oscuro, profundo...

De pronto, en medio de ese nuevo mundo, oyó cómo Sharon se aferraba aún más fuerte a sus vestiduras. Ese gesto, sin embargo, no le provocó ansiedad alguna, ninguna nueva preocupación. Al contrario, juraría que la señorita se encontraba llorando, no supo distinguir si de pesadumbre o de algún otro sentimiento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse y esperar su próxima reacción. El sonido de sus tacones no hacía más que aproximarse a él, no imperceptibles, pero sí con suavidad. Poco después, sintió su presencia muy cerca.

–Entonces, no me queda más remedio. Prepárate, Break. Como cosa especial, ¡te enseñaré yo paso por paso!

Break levantó la vista hacia donde percibía la voz de Sharon.

–Vamos. Dame la mano.

Al principio, no supo cómo reaccionar. Por un segundo imaginó que, allá por donde surgía su voz, no se encontraría con su mano. ¿Y si, al tantear, no la hallaba? «No hay manera de que eso no ocurra», le dijo algo en su cabeza. «No cuando todo se presenta así de claro».

«Me rindo. Liam... Tenías razón», pensó Break. «Sin que me diera cuenta... Sharon ya estaba a mi lado»

Break extendió la mano y, efectivamente, fue capaz de hallar la de ella. Ya no era apoyado por el balcón ni tampoco en su bastón. Los únicos que lo sostenían en estos momentos eran sus dos piernas y la mano de Sharon. Lo más seguro es que ambos estuvieran sonriendo.

«¿Cuando te has convertido en una mujer tan fuerte?»

* * *

Aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, pero sus ojos no esperaron los rayos del sol y se abrieron. Al principio solo captó oscuridad, luego fue distinguiendo poco a poco las siluetas de los muebles, bañadas en luz de luna. Una vez enfocada bien la vista, pudo contemplar con gran claridad el paisaje frente a ella: un enorme ventanal que separaba su habitación del balcón, y, más allá en el horizonte, gotas blancas descendían lentamente. Era señal de que el invierno había regresado.

Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se levantó de la cama y salió al exterior. Sin zapatillas y vistiendo únicamente un camisón de blanco inmaculado, su cuerpo entero experimentó el contacto con la nieve, provocando que se estremeciera del frío.

–¿Ya ha nevado tanto?

Bajo sus pies descalzos se extendía la primera nevada del año. Como era de esperarse, no era demasiado profunda. Los gélidos brazos del invierno no paraban de envolverla con insistencia, sin embargo, a ella no le provocaba escalofrío alguno. Al contrario, la brisa nocturna fusionada con los copos de nieve le resultaba curiosamente familiar, nostálgica. Le hacía regresar a aquellos tiempos en los que solo era una niña. Una muchacha alegre que no se cansaba de correr por los mantos del invierno, por las extensiones de hierba... Libremente, sin ataduras en los pies.

 _«Los zapatos no están para hacernos daño, sino para permitirnos caminar adonde queramos»_

–Hay que ver... –murmuró la mujer–. No importa donde mire o aparte la mirada, siempre consigo encontrarte. Estás en todas partes.

–¿Te refieres a esa persona? –preguntó de pronto una voz, ubicada detrás de ella.

–Liam...

–A mí también me sucede a veces. Con una sonrisa, siempre aparece cuando menos me lo espero. Como si hubiera venido de visita desde ahí arriba. Ahora, por ejemplo, acabo de reunirme con él en sueños.

–Qué casualidad, a mí también me ha pasado como a ti. Por eso me he despertado. Fue muy extraño. Los dos estábamos bailando, ¡y lo estaba haciendo bien! No cometía ningún fallo.

–¿Crees que ha estado yendo a clases de baile allí?

–Eso habría sido gracioso de ver.

Ambos rieron y, a continuación, no se dijeron nada. Se limitaron a observar cómo la nieve seguía cayendo, balanceándose, como si buscaran apoyo en algo o en alguien. Ella extendió el brazo y se encontró con un copo de nieve por el camino. Al poco rato, este se derritió sobre su palma. En ese momento, juraría haber visto cómo unos dedos le tomaban de la mano, pero ella solo sonrió y la acercó a su pecho, insistiéndose en que solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Desvió su vista hacia Liam y, sin decir nada, esta vez fue ella quien le tomó de la mano. Esta se sentía real, era de verdad. Una mano que podía tocar, que no desaparecería si se aferraba a sus dedos y le correspondería, como ahora. De esto estaban compuestas las manos de los vivos. Tangibles, frágiles, cálidas...

En muchas de las novelas que había leído, esta situación habría dado lugar a algo más. A un abrazo, a unas palabras llenas de cariño o, algo más tópico, a un beso. Las personas enamoradas actuaban con este modus operandi. Salvo ellos. No se buscaban desesperadamente el uno al otro, solo se apoyaban a través de aquel enlace, fuerte y a la vez débil. Una unión que podía separarse tan rápido como se soltaran las manos.

–No te vayas a disculpar –le dijo Liam, rompiendo con el silencio entre los dos–. Que nos conocemos ya la historia.

–Entonces esta vez no lo haré.

–Sharon... –Liam le dedicó una mirada severa y triste a la vez–. ¿Tan culpable te sientes por no ser capaz de amar a una sola persona?

–No es eso. Sé perfectamente qué es lo que siento, y me alegro de que así sea. Es solo que algo tiene que haber mal conmigo. ¿Uno realmente puede amar sin demostrarlo? ¿Puedo seguir amando a pesar de no sentir ningún deseo de expresarlo?

Desde hace algún tiempo, Liam era consciente de las preocupaciones que le acechaban. Ella les amaba y el sentimiento provenía desde el fondo de su corazón. Sin embargo, en su interior no surgía ningún deseo desesperado e incontrolable propio de una persona con un enamoramiento relativamente normal. Habían tenido esa misma conversación innumerables de veces: «Cuando estamos juntos, no pienso inmediatamente en querer abrazarte o besarte o convertirnos en uno. En el momento en que me doy cuenta de ello, es como si esos gestos tan normales para el resto no significaran nada para mí. Del mismo modo sucede cuando pienso en él. Nunca he sentido que esos deseos febriles hayan surgido dentro de mí. Y sin embargo, si no hubierais estado ahí en momentos tan importantes, si simplemente hubierais desaparecido, no habría sido capaz de soportarlo. Me asusto con tan solo pensarlo».

Y, ciertamente, así había sido. Pocas veces eran las ocasiones en las que compartían muestras de afecto. Hasta cierto punto, mantenían la misma relación que habían tenido a lo largo de los años, pero ahí estaba ese punto, esa connotación que la hacía diferente de todas las experiencias anteriores. Una emoción que ambos compartían y que Sharon negaba rotundamente; no quería hacer de su muerte el factor de su unión. La razón por la cual terminaron en matrimonio. Porque eso sería muy cruel para él, su marido, a quien ya de por sí era incapaz de amar plenamente.

Pero a Liam esas cosas le traían sin cuidado. Cuando le pidió que se casara con él, ya era consciente de que su corazón no iba a cambiar.

–Si no puedes remediarlo, ¿para que seguir preocupándose por ello? ¿O acaso le amas menos que a mí?

–En absoluto. Lo amo, y no podré dejar de amarlo. Ni a él ni a ti. Lo que siento por cada uno de vosotros no tienen por qué interferir entre sí. Porque a cada uno lo amo de una manera diferente, y a cada uno va dedicado mis sentimientos.

–Así es; no hay una sola manera de amar, ni tampoco una manera correcta para hacerlo. Este sentimiento no tiene por qué estar compuesto solo de caricias y besos. La felicidad se encuentra en algo más profundo, más allá del placer físico, ¿no crees?

Sharon sonrió.

–Sí. Tienes razón.

En medio de la noche invernal, la nieve continuaba descendiendo sobre sus cabezas. El viento fluía como un río, lineal y constante, mas eso no impedía que ella permaneciera en el balcón, sin zapatillas y vistiendo únicamente el camisón para dormir.

Sharon le tendió la mano a Liam. Él abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

–¿Te apetece bailar conmigo? –Esta vez fue Liam quien esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

–Si te basta alguien como yo.

–Más que de sobra.

Y entonces se quedaron bailando sobre el balcón quién sabe cuánto tiempo. A Sharon lo único que le importó de ese momento fue la sensación de libertad con la que se movía. Sin tacones altos ni vestidos preciosos. Solo con la presencia de su acompañante y las marcas de sus pies impresas sobre la nieve.

* * *

–La señorita sin duda ha mejorado en el baile –comentó repentinamente una voz que conocía muy bien.

–Liam... ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Lo mismo podría decir de usted, Sr. Quien-aún-no-dice-su-nombre. Conque observando a escondidas cómo baila la Srta. Sharon.

Ante semejante declaración, él no pudo refutarle nada por mucho que aquello le molestara. Y aún era un niño –uno que, francamente, estaba creciendo muy rápido, sobre todo en cuanto a altura.

Clavó de nuevo la mirada en la sala de baile y, tal y como señaló Liam, la pequeña Sharon se encontraba practicando sola. Una y otra vez, repetía los movimientos más comunes del vals, con los brazos suspendidos en el aire como si realizara la acción junto a alguien. No había ni que resaltar lo mucho que se esforzaba.

–La Srta. Sharon ha estado trabajando muy duro desde que se curó su pierna.

–Sí. Una herida que se hizo porque no hubo nadie quien se lo impidiera apropiadamente.

–... Eso ha sido una venganza, ¿no es así? –No respondió a su pregunta.

–Sin embargo –murmuró, tan bajo que solo pudo escucharlo él mismo–, de verdad ha mejorado bastante.

–Y pensar que pronto cumplirá doce años... Dentro de cuatro años se convertirá en mayor de edad y podrá asistir a los bailes de los círculos sociales. Debe de estar esperándolo con ansias. Para entonces mejore con sus habilidades de danza, Sr. Quien-aún-no-dice-su-nombre.

–¿Y por qué yo?

–¿Que por qué? Porque evidentemente la señorita querrá bailar con usted algún día y deberá estar preparado para cuando llegue el momento. Le gustas bastante.

–Bailar no es lo mío. Y a ella la considero como a una hija mía.

–Pues a mí me parece que os tratáis más como hermanos. Un hermano mayor rebelde que se ha vuelto dócil gracias a su hermana pequeña y a su madre Shelly.

En efecto, cuando él llegó a aquella época situado a treinta años después de la suya, la confusión y las circunstancias lo hicieron una persona difícil de tratar. Y así habría permanecido si le hubieran dejado solo, pero el cambio se presentó de forma inevitablemente ante él a través de la Sra. Shelly, tan amable como testaruda. Tal vez, después de todo, se había dejado influenciar un poco por ella y su hija. En el fondo, esperaba que las cosas esta vez fueran diferentes. Ahora que él estaba aquí, no podía tan solo morirse.

Porque muy dentro de él quería vivir. Por mucho que sufriera, deseaba intentar aferrarse a esa nueva vida. Y ya tenía una razón para ello, incluso si con ello tenía que cumplir con los deseos de esa joven de blanco, conocida como la Voluntad del Abismo. Ahora, lo que necesitaba más que nada era un cambio.

–Oye, Liam, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

–Depende de cuál sea.

–Me gustaría que me cortaras el pelo. Es más cómodo moverse con el pelo corto.

–Ningún problema.

–Y por cierto... A partir de ahora me llamo Break. Xerxes Break.


End file.
